


Golden Cages

by Charena



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicholas hat ein Geschenk für Janette</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Cages

Titel: Golden Cages  
Autor: Lady Charena  
Fandom: Forever Knight  
Episode: --  
Prompt: # 036. Fly (100 Situations)  
Worte: ~ 2000  
Charaktere: Janette du Charme, Nicholas deBrabant, Don Schanke  
Pairing: Nicholas/Janette  
Rating: pg, het, oneshot  
Beta: T'Len  
Archiv: ja  
  
Summe:  Nicholas hat ein Geschenk für Janette  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.   
  
  
  
  
“Oh Mann, oh Mann, oh Mann! Was zum Teufel war das?” Schanke starrte auf die Reste seines Sandwiches, die sich nun dekorativ über das Armaturenbrett von Nicks Caddy verteilten. Er rieb sich Schulter und Brust, dort wo der Sicherheitsgurt bei Nicks plötzlichem Bremsen tief eingeschnitten hatte.  
  
Nick schüttelte den Kopf. “Ich habe keine Ahnung… vielleicht ein Vogel. Er muss frontal gegen die Scheibe geflogen sein.” Er löste den Gurt und stieg aus.   
  
Der Fahrer eines Wagens auf der Spur neben ihnen hupte, als er Nick auf der Fahrbahn entdeckte, doch der ignorierte ihn und trat vor den Caddy.  
  
“Nick!” Schanke richtete sich so weit auf, wie es ging ohne den Gurt zu lösen und spähte nach draußen, um zu sehen, was sein Partner trieb. “Bist du verrückt? Wir halten den kompletten Verkehr auf. Was immer es war, es ist bestimmt tot. Und du wirst genauso gegen eine Windschutzscheibe geklatscht enden, wenn du nicht sofort einsteigst und wir weiterfahren! Hey, Nick!”  
  
“Schon gut, beruhige dich, Schanke.” Nick tauchte an der Fahrertür auf. “Gib’ mir meinen Mantel.”  
  
“Was?”, fragte Schanke. “Was willst du jetzt damit?” Trotzdem griff er nach hinten, wo auf dem Rücksitz Nicks Mantel lag, um ihn dem anderen Mann zu reichen.   
  
Nick nahm ihn und verschwand wieder. Schanke schüttelte den Kopf. “Mann, oh Mann, oh Mann. Er ist verrückt. Wieso muss ich immer mit den Verrückten zusammen arbeiten?”, murrte er und klaubte eine Tomatenscheibe von seiner Hose, um sie angewidert aus dem heruntergekurbelten Fenster zu werfen. Myra würde ihn wegen der Senfflecken auf seinem Hemd - eine weitere Unfallfolge, wirklich - wieder auszanken. Nun gut, nicht wegen der Senfflecken an sich, aber sie hatte ihn mal wieder zu einer Diät verdonnert und die beinhielt nun einmal, dass er zwischen Abendessen und Frühstück keine Snacks mehr essen durfte. Sie hatte einfach kein Verständnis dafür, wie lange so eine Nachtschicht war. Und wie anstrengend. Er arbeitete hart und das konnte er nicht, wenn er nichts Handfesteres als Kaugummi und Minzpastillen zwischen die Zähne bekam. Zum Teufel, was trieb Nick da draußen? “Nick! Hast du Wurzeln geschlagen?”  
  
“Kein Grund, zu brüllen, Schanke.” Nick tauchte plötzlich wieder auf und hielt ihm seinen Mantel hin, der zu einem losen Ball geformt war. “Halt’ das mal für mich, okay?”, sagte er und drückte Schanke den Mantel in die Hände.  
  
Schanke nahm ihn, zu verblüfft für einen Augenblick, um zu widersprechen und Nick stieg ein. Sie fuhren endlich weiter. “Was hast du so lange da draußen gemacht? Meditiert? Ein Gedenkkreuz errichtet?”  
  
Ein Grinsen zuckte um Nicks Mund. “Kein Kreuz. Ich habe nach dem Vogel gesucht, der mir in die Scheibe geflogen ist.”  
  
“Das muss ein verdammt großes Vieh gewesen sein - oder aus Stein.” Schanke schüttelte den Kopf. “Und? Hast du ihn gefunden?”  
  
“Ja.” Nick spürte wieder das matte Flattern von Federn gegen seine Handflächen und seine Brust, als er den Vogel vorsichtig vom Boden aufgehoben hatte. Er war offenbar von der Motorhaube gerutscht, als sie angehalten hatten und es war mehr der Geruch nach Blut gewesen, der ihn zu ihm führte, als seine Nachtsichtigkeit.   
  
“Und…” Etwas bewegte sich in Nicks Mantel und Schanke ließ ihn vor Überraschung fast fallen. Er zählte zwei und zwei zusammen - und bekam fünf heraus. “Oh nein, sag’ mir, dass du nicht getan hast, was ich denke, was du getan hast.”  
  
“Jetzt komm’ schon, Schanke. Er hat noch gelebt. Ich konnte ihn doch nicht einfach so auf der Straße liegen lassen, bis ihn das nächste Auto zu Matsch fährt”, verteidigte sich Nick.  
  
“Aber er wird deinen Mantel völlig ruinieren. Blut und Dreck und hast du eine Ahnung, was für Ungeziefer an so einem Ding dranhängen?” Schanke hielt den Mantel so weit von sich weg, wie es in dem begrenzten Innenraum des Caddys möglich war. “Myra bringt mich um, wenn ich ihr Milben oder Flöhe oder weiß der Geier, was für Zeugs anschleppe.”  
  
“Rabe”, korrigierte Nick. “Es ist kein Geier, sondern ein Rabe.”  
  
Schanke sah ihn an. “Und du bist der schrägste aller Vögel, die ich je getroffen habe, Nick Knight.”  
  
Nick lächelte. “Ich weiß.”  
  
“Was hast du jetzt mit deinem neuen Freund vor?”, fragte Schanke spöttisch. “Nimmst du ihn mit nach Hause und pflegst ihn gesund?”  
  
Nicks Lächeln vertiefte sich und in seinen Augen blitzte es schelmisch auf. “Nein, aber ich kenne jemand, der es tun wird.”  
  
“Falls du dabei an mich denkst, schlag’ dir das gleich wieder aus dem Kopf”, erwiderte Schanke. “Myra bringt mich um.”  
  
“Dein Leben ist nicht in Gefahr”, versicherte ihm Nick. “Ich dachte an jemand anderes. Dazu müssen wir nur einen kleinen Umweg machen.”  
  
* * *  
  
“Oh, jetzt verstehe ich deine Gedanken”, meinte Schanke, als sie vor dem “Raven” parkten. “Ein Rabe für das Raven. Sehr originell. Deine Freundin wird begeistert sein. Nichts sagt mehr: “Ich liebe dich” als ein halbtoter Vogel.”  
  
“Sehr witzig, Schanke.” Nick nahm ihm den Mantel vorsichtig ab und stieg aus dem Wagen. “Ich bin sofort wieder da. Oh, und versuch’ es ein paar Minuten ohne Essen auszuhalten, ja? Ich werde auch so schon genug Arbeit damit haben, den Caddy wieder sauber zu kriegen.” Er drückte mit der Schulter die Wagentür zu und schnitt damit Schankes Antwort - die aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach ohnehin nicht besonders freundlich ausfiel - ab.  
  
* * *  
  
Es war noch früh am Abend, der Club leer. Er fand Janette mit Alma und Miklos an der Theke, über eine Liste gebeugt.  
  
Janette sah auf und lächelte, als sie ihn näherkommen spürte. “Nicholas. Was für eine angenehme Überraschung.” Sie streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.  
  
Nicholas nahm sie und küsste ihr Handgelenk, bevor er sich auf den Barhocker neben sie setzte. “Janette, ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten.”  
  
Alma und Miklos verschwanden wortlos ans andere Ende der Theke.  
  
Janette seufzte und machte einen Schmollmund. “Es ist nie etwas Gutes, wenn du so anfängst mon cher”, entgegnete sie. “Nun gut, was ist es dieses Mal und wie gedenkst du, es wieder gut zu machen?” Sie beobachtete, wie er - anstatt zu antworten - seinen Mantel auf die Theke legte und begann, ihn auseinander zu falten. Als das Bündel zerzauster, schwarzer Federn sichtbar wurde, weiteten sich ihre Augen. “Oh, nein. Non, Nicholas. Nein. Auf keinen Fall. Bei aller Liebe, nein.”  
  
“Er hat sich den Flügel gebrochen, als er gegen meine Windschutzscheibe geprallt ist. Du könntest ihn gesundpflegen und als Maskottchen für den Club nehmen - ein Rabe, im “Raven”, ist das nicht eine gute Idee?”, versuchte Nicholas ihr sein “Geschenk” schmackhaft zu machen.  
  
“Es ist eine fürchterliche Idee.” Janette wich etwas zurück, als er ihr den Mantel samt dem darauf sitzenden, benommen wirkenden Vogel zuschob. “Nimm’ dieses scheußliche Ding von meiner Theke weg, Nicholas.”  
  
“Zeig’ ein bisschen Mitleid, Janette. Bitte? Für mich?” Nicholas nahm wieder ihre Hand, küsste ihren Handrücken und drückte ihre Finger gegen seine Wange. “Bitte, Janette.”  
  
“Oh, du… du…” Sie schüttelte den Kopf. “Hör’ auf, mich so anzusehen, du weißt, dass ich dir dann nichts abschlagen kann.” Janette seufzte. “In Ordnung. Lass’ ihn hier. Aber gib’ mir nicht die Schuld, wenn Alma ihn am Ende als Staubwedel benutzt.”  
  
Alma sah auf und in ihre Richtung und fauchte entrüstet.   
  
Nick beugte sich vor und küsste Janette. “Danke. Ich wusste, du bist ein Engel.”  
  
Janette packte ihn am Kinn und zog ihn wieder zu sich her, um den Kuss zu vertiefen. “Et bien, mon chéri, aber dafür schuldest du mir etwas, Nicholas.”  
  
“Was immer du willst”, versprach er, als er sich nach einem weiteren, letzten Kuss zurücklehnte. “Aber jetzt muss ich zurück an die Arbeit. Meine Schicht hat gerade erst angefangen und Schanke wartet draußen im Wagen.” Er stand auf. “Ich komme bald wieder vorbei”, versprach er und küsste ihr zum Abschied noch einmal die Hand. “Versprochen.”  
  
“Du hältst dich besser daran”, rief ihm Janette nach. Dann wandte sie sich dem Vogel zu und stupste ihn mit einer Fingerspitze an. Das Tier sackte auf die Seite und flatterte schwach mit dem heilen Flügel. “Und was fange ich jetzt mit dir an?” Sie sah auf. “Miklos, besorge mir bitte irgendetwas, in dem wir dieses… Ding… aufbewahren können, ja? Und wenn du damit fertig bist, verbrenn’ Nicholas Mantel und lass‘ die Theke desinfizieren.”  
  
Miklos nickte, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos wie immer und verschwand nach hinten, um dem Wunsch seiner Chefin nachzukommen.  
  
* * *  
  
“Was ist nur los mit dir?” Janette musterte nachdenklich den Raben, der regungslos in seinem Käfig saß. Miklos hatte ihn irgendwo aufgetrieben, der Mann war ein wahres Wunder.   
  
Zwei Wochen waren vergangen, seit Nicholas mit dem Tier im “Raven” aufgetaucht war und zu Janettes Erstaunen hatte der Vogel nicht nur überlebt, sondern schien sich völlig erholt zu haben.   
  
Einer der Stammgäste des Clubs war ein junger Medizinstudent und er hatte auf Janettes Bitte - und durch Gratisgetränke bestochen - den Flügel mit Strohhalmen und einer Binde aus dem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten geschient.   
  
Vor einigen Tagen hatten sie den Verband entfernt und wie es schien, war der Flügel wieder völlig in Ordnung. Filou - so hatte sie ihn inzwischen getauft - schien den Unfall ohne weitere Verletzungen überstanden zu haben.  
  
Doch dies war schon der zweite Abend, an dem sie erwachte und ins Büro kam, nur um zu sehen, dass Filou seinen Futternapf nicht angerührt hatte. Sie schob die Finger durch die Gitterstäbe und streichelte mit den Fingerspitzen ganz leicht über den Rücken des Tieres. Es hatte sie verblüfft, wie zutraulich der Rabe in kürzester Zeit geworden war - offenbar schien er zu spüren, dass sie ihm nur helfen wollte.   
  
Janette zog die Hand zurück und klopfte mit dem Fingerknöchel leicht gegen einen der Gitterstäbe. “Das ist es, nicht wahr”, sagte sie leise. “Du magst es nicht, eingesperrt zu sein. Das kann ich so gut verstehen. Ein Käfig ist ein Käfig, egal wie schön er ist…”   
  
Sie zögerte einen Moment, dann verließ sie das Büro und trat nach vorne in den Gastraum, wo Miklos damit beschäftigt war, Flaschen aus einem Karton zu holen und in die entsprechenden Regalfächer hinter der Theke zu sortieren. Ihr Umhang lag über dem Ende der Theke und Janette nahm ihn auf. “Ich bin für eine Weile außer Haus, Miklos”, informierte sie ihren Barkeeper.   
  
Miklos sah lange genug auf, um zu nicken, dann wandte er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.  
  
Janette legte ihren Umhang um und ging ins Büro zurück. Sie öffnete den Käfig. “Keine Angst”, sagte sie besänftigend zu Filou, als der Rabe mit den Flügeln flatterte und auf eine höhere Sitzstange flüchtete. “Wir machen einen kleinen Ausflug.” Als hätte er sie verstanden, blieb der Rabe dieses Mal sitzen, als sie wieder nach ihm griff und ihn vorsichtig aus dem Käfig holte. Gegen ihre Handfläche spürte sie sein winziges Herz durch die Federn hindurch rasen, als sie ihn in einem leeren Weinkarton verstaute.  
  
Janette schloss den Karton und verließ den Club.  
  
* * *  
  
Bis auf ein älteres Pärchen mit Hund, die ein Stück von ihr entfernt unterwegs waren, hatte Janette das Flussufer für sich alleine.   
  
Sie öffnete den Karton und holte Filou heraus, der zu ahnen schien, was sie vorhatte, denn auch dieses Mal hielt er völlig still, so dass sie ihn mühelos mit beiden Händen halten konnte. “Ich mag keine Abschiedsszenen”, sagte sie. “Halte dich in Zukunft besser von Straßen fern.” Sie warf Filou in die Luft und sah ihm mit einem Lächeln nach, als er seine Balance fand und hoch in den Nachthimmel stieg.   
  
Ihr Lächeln verschwand, als sie den Vogel nicht mehr ausmachen konnte und sie zog ihren Umhang enger um die Schultern. Zeit, in ihren eigenen Käfig zurück zu kehren.  
  
* * *  
  
“Was ist mit dem Raben passiert?”, fragte Nicholas ein paar Tage später, als er sie besuchte.   
  
Janette lächelte und strich mit den Fingerspitzen seinen Arm entlang. “Manche von uns sind nicht für Käfige bestimmt”, sagte sie.  Als Nicholas sie fragend ansah, beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn, bis er auf andere Gedanken kam.  
  
  
Ende


End file.
